brrfandomcom-20200214-history
WPCHH s02
Text The party lasted until evening, during which they played a few more games – thankfully none as dangerous as Pinkamena's little sparring session – and talked and simply enjoyed each other's company. The first to leave was Fluttershy, saying softly she wanted to head home with Nirvana before it was too late, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had volunteered to escort her. Luna had decided to leave not long after, although she was clearly reluctant to leave the table of treats behind: but the Pink Twins provided them with a large box of candy and baked goods to take home with them and satisfy Luna's sweet tooth, and she had left after trading a fierce hug with her brother and the others had said their goodbyes. Surprisingly, not only Twilight, but Celestia had come with them... and now here they were, the four of them sitting together on the futon in front of the fireplace. Scrivener had finally taken his Talons off, and Luna was laying on her stomach, gazing into the flames as her husband rubbed a hand absently along her back. Twilight was on Luna's other side, sitting next to Celestia and talking with her: the ivory winged unicorn herself had taken off her suit jacket, leaving only her undershirt on and talking easily, looking incredibly relaxed. The four of them were a strange but comfortable group as they sat together, gazing towards the flames, sharing all manner of conversation. Scarlet Sage and Antares were spending the night over at the Apple Family farm with Avalon, Aphrodisia, and others, and much as Luna adored her children, it was nice to have this quiet time. This private time, with Scrivener and Twilight and her big sister, talking about... anything and everything that came to mind. Finally, Luna sat up, then stretched her arms out before grinning over at Celestia and asking teasingly: "Now, I must ask, big sister. Art thou here to try and steal my Scrivy and my Twilight away from me? For I shan't let thou have them both, but perhaps thou can borrow my husband for the night if thou likes." Scrivener sighed tiredly at this, but Celestia only chuckled and shook her head, replying softly: "That's... generous... of you, little sister, but I just want to spend some quiet time here. Relaxing like this... it's nice." Celestia stopped, reaching up and rubbing absently at one of her strong arms. "I get strange looks around the castle sometimes, after all, but out here, the only looks I ever seem to notice are... appreciative ones." She smiled slightly, eyes flicking over Twilight and Scrivener, and the stallion cleared his throat as Twilight Sparkle shifted a bit, while Luna huffed. "Oh shut up, big sister. Stop flaunting thy breasts and thy muscles. Some would be disgusted by both." "It's not a competition, sister." Celestia reminded gently, and then she shook her head, gazing into the burning blue flames in the fireplace with a smile before she closed her eyes, saying softly: "Besides, I have plenty of worse qualities for people to hate." "Oh, do not be so self-loathing, 'tis ridiculous, thou art a great and ridiculous colossus." Luna retorted, and then she sniffed a little before glancing towards the fireplace, adding softly: "But... I suppose I am glad thou can be comfortable here. Thou... art my big sister, after all, Celestia, and I do care for thou. I care for all of thee... and this place, our cabin... 'tis where we can all be free and comfortable to do as we please." Celestia smiled a little at this, and then she reached up and gently wrapped an arm around Twilight, surprising the violet mare as she glanced up before the ivory equine said quietly: "And I want you all to know... that I care about you all, and the reason I come out here so often is because I enjoy being free, and enjoy even more the time I spend with all of you. We've all... had our differences in the past. But I like to think that maybe finally... we're working towards getting past that." "I think... the pony who's having the most trouble with that is you, Celestia." Scrivener said after a moment, smiling a little as he glanced almost hesitantly towards the ivory mare, and when she only tilted her head, the stallion said softly, as he reached up and gently touched the hand resting on Twilight's shoulder: "We've all forgiven you for what happened. It's... in the past. The past is the past, that's all." Celestia gazed softly at the stallion, and then Luna huffed and flailed a hand at her husband, making him wince and fall back on his rump, barely catching himself against the futon as the sapphire mare grumbled: "Idiot Scrivy. Thou art not allowed to romance Celestia. Make her squeal, perhaps, aye, but not romance her." "I don't think Scrivener could manage quite that, Luna." Celestia said calmly, reaching up and absently smoothing out her shirt as Scrivener blushed, Luna looked incensed, and Twilight cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing away and trying to hide a smile behind one hand. "But... I do appreciate it, Scrivener. I think you're right. I just think of everything that's happened and... it's hard to let go." "You have to, though, Celestia. Even I've... forgiven you. And it was a lifetime ago." Twilight said softly, glancing up, and then she closed her eyes and leaned towards the ivory mare, hugging her around the neck, and Celestia looked down with something like surprise before she smiled faintly and tightly returned the embrace, almost cradling Twilight against her for a moment. There was quiet, and then the two mares drew apart, and Luna smiled despite herself as her eyes drew back to the blue fire. And in that moment, there was no more need for words; instead, Luna quietly reached up and gently took Scrivener's hand in one of hers, and Twilight's in the other, and Twilight smiled softly as she reached her other hand up to gently lace her fingers with Celestia's. The ivory mare closed her eyes with a warm smile as the charcoal stallion on the other side gazed over the mares warmly, before all ponies turned their eyes to the sapphire flames... hand-in-hand, friends until the end, making a silent promise to always be together, and always look out for one-another, no matter what happened in the future. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story